Warrior Senshi
by MilleniumBunny
Summary: Romance,Humor&Action/Adv.There is a New Sailor Senshi that comes to the Moon,Who is she?Luna,Artemis&Diana,Not Cats?Rubeus has a Love?The Ups&Downs of the Sailor Scouts' loves&battles.What is this New Evil they have to battle?Are they prepared to face it?
1. A notes Prologue

^_^Author's_Notes^_^  
  
Hey Everyone!!!I'm just going to tell you a little about the character's in My Story,so here goes.  
  
O.K.-The Girls-Serena(Sailor Moon),Rei(SailorMars),Mina(Sailor Venus), Lita(Sailor Jupiter),Ami(Sailor Mercury) are all 18,Sarafina(Sailor Cosmos) and Mensuna(Sailor Earth) both are 17,Hotaru(Sailor Saturn), Rini(Sailor Chibi Moon),and Diana(Purple Cat)are all 16,Setsuna(Sailor Pluto),Luna(Black Cat),Michiru(Sailor Neptune),and Kakyu(Princess Kakyu,Sailor Kakyu)are all 21.  
  
The Guys-Darien(Tuxedo Mask),Jedite,Malachite,Nephlite,Zoisite,and Andrew are all 22, Sapphire,Helios,and Alan are 20, Roan is 21, Rubeus,Diamond, Artemis(White Cat),and Haru(was a girl,Sailor Uranus,but made a guy for Neptune) all are 23.   
  
The Rating is PG for the first chapter but after that the second chapter and so on of the story has been changed to PG-13 and the fourth chapter is between PG-13 and R.You are forewarned!~   
  
Please R&R! It Means A Lot to Me!Tell me what you think about My Story! 


	2. WS Fencing

Hi my name is MilleniumBunny!  
  
This is my first fanfic ever that I'm writing!  
  
Hope you enjoy and R&R! ***********************************************************************  
Sailor Moon and other character's do not belong to me!^_~   
***********************************************************************  
Title:   
  
*Warrior Senshi* *****************  
  
Fencing  
  
*Chapter one*  
**************   
  
Serena and Setsuna were Sword Fighting.......  
  
Serena slashed forward and caught Setsuna on the right forearm, Setsuna jumped back and fell to one knee.  
  
"Why do you have to be so rough Serena?",Setsuna asked. Serena laughed, "Because that's the way you practice to become the best."   
  
Setsuna snorted,"Yeah if you feel like killing someone,while practicing!, you should definatly keep carrying on like this."   
  
Serena said,"I have to be able to protect my people, you understand,right?"   
  
Setsuna nodded gravely.   
  
"O.k. then lets carry on with the match."Serena dropped into a fighting stanch.   
  
Setsuna shook her head, "Another time, now I have to clean up, I'm bleeding."   
  
Serena dropped to her knees beside Setsuna,"I'm Sorry,I didn't know I hurt you that bad.I didn't mean to."  
  
Setsuna said,"It's just a scratch,nothing to worry about."  
  
Right at that moment Ami,Rei,Mina,and Lita came in followed by Hotaru who was yelling for them to slow down because her legs were shorter.They all came to an abrupt stop at Setsuna's side.  
  
Rei said,"Serena you need to lighten up on Setsuna and stop slashing her up,this time it was her arm next time it'll be her face and you'll probably poke her eye out."*Rei fumes* Lita says,"Next time you can have a go at me o.k.?"Serena gave her the heads up and said, "Sure."  
  
Hotaru comes up to Serena and says,"When can I have a turn?" Serena turned around and said,"Not until you are a couple years older.Until then, You and Rini have to use the wooden swords." (Rei just has to put her 2 cents in,Huh?) Rei opens her mouth and says very loudly,"At least you have some sense in that head of yours if not other parts of it",she then turned away and helped Setsuna bandage her arm.Serena was angered that Rei thinks she can't be smart in her duties as Queen of the Moon and is about to say something when Ami comes over and says,"Don't worry about her she's just concerned for Setsuna's well being,don't let it make you mad just let it go."   
  
Serena turned around and took a deep breath.She looked at Ami and said,"O.K. I won't let it get to me.", "This time.",she said under her breath. Mina came over and said,"Hey Girl how you doing?" Serena turned,looked at Mina and sighed,"O.k. I guess."  
  
Serena's attention was then caught by Hotaru's and Rini's sword fighting."Wow,Hotaru is really good",she said to herself."Rini's not that bad either",she said as an afterthought. Just then,Sapphire walked in and took up a wooden sword and asked Rini if he could cut in,she nodded.Hotaru and Sapphire fenced against each other with a fury.They were equaly matched.  
  
Serena called a halt to their sword fight a half hour later because they were about to drop and both didn't want to quit.Hotaru and Sapphire had their heads between their knees,trying to breathe deeply of the clean,fresh air their lungs were starved for.She called them to her side."You both should practice together more often,you work well together." Hotaru was furious and said,"With HIM!!!".Sapphire just casually threw out,"What,you don't like practicing against someone who will beat you?" Hotaru laughed,"As if you could beat me!,I just didn't beat you because I had been practicing with my friend Rini for a while before you came along." Sapphire was in a rage,about to say something but Serena broke in,"That's enough, you two may not like each other but you will at least be CIVIL TO each other in my presence." They both said, "Yes Serena."(subdued) Lita came over then and said,"You guys were really GREAT!" Everyone else echoed the sentiment and nodded.  
  
Luna and Artemis burst in at that moment with Diana (Luna's younger cousin) trudging behind them,telling them she didn't want to practice fencing(sword fighting)today.Luna and Artemis turned toward her and Luna said,"You WILL practice today even if you don't feel like it, you have to know how to protect yourself,eventually you will need to know this,it could mean the difference between life and death for you and maybe others." Diana lowered her head,"O.K.,I'll learn." The three of them started towards Serena and everyone else,Diana spotted Hotaru and Rini and ran toward them while Luna and Artemis walked to Serena and the Senshi.Luna asked Serena "Do you know when Darien's going to be back from his visit to Andrew on the Earth?" Serena shook her head in the negetive.She became heartsick for Darien then and told everyone to go back to practicing,they were paired off like this_Sapphire w/Hotaru, Rini w/Diana,Lita w/Mina,Rei w/Ami,and Luna w/Artemis,Setsuna left to go take a nap before dinner time.Serena sat and wandered off in thought while she watched with half a mind at the fencing going on in front of her.  
  
Serena called everyone to her a half hour later,"We all have to get ready for dinner now so see you at the table in thirty minutes. Someone wake up Setsuna and tell Diamond thirty minutes before they have to come down so they can get ready for dinner." The Senshi,Luna and Artemis left with Hotaru,Rini and Diana following behind, Sapphire was trying to talk to Hotaru(who was giving him the evil eye and ignoring him) when Serena last saw them before they disappeared from her view and out the door.Serena turned,looking out the window towards the earth and sighed,"I wish Darien was back already,I miss him",she said to no one in particular. Rubeus was watching Serena from the shadows........  
  
  
  
So what did you think so far?I know it's short but I'll add another chapter soon, k? Please R&R!It means a lot to me!^_~ 


	3. WS2 The Dinner Banquet

*Warrior Senshi*   
*****************  
  
The Dinner Banquet   
  
*Chapter Two*   
**************   
  
Sailor Moon and other character's do not belong to me!^_~   
***********************************************************************   
Serena felt like she was being watched so she turned quickly and karate chopped whoever was behind her on the head. "Owww!",said Rubeus,"Couldn't you look before you smash someone in the head." Serena just shrugged,"You should never sneak up on me,you know that,you only got what you deserved for hiding in the shadows and watching me." Rubeus said,"I was just concerned for you,you looked like you were depressed and I wanted to comfort you,I was going to come out just when you hit me,and hard too I might add."(He started rubbing his head) Serena laughed.Rubeus stood there for a couple minutes before he also couldn't stop from laughing.  
  
Five minutes later they were back to normal.Serena looked at Rubeus and said,"Dinner will be ready in Twenty-three minutes,I still have to get ready and I believe you also have to do the same and now you have to put some ice on that bump that I made too.You have to stop the swelling before it get's really huge.If you need help I'll send up Rei to help you she's good at healing stuff." Rubeus shook his head no,"I can do it myself,don't worry I won't be late for dinner." Serena said,"O.K.,see you at the table." Rubeus went out the door.Serena looked at the Earth one more time,sighed,and then made her way to the bathroom.   
  
It was dinner time,7:30.Everyone sat at their places.   
This is how the seating was:  
(Left of Serena)  
Luna,Artemis,Mina,Malachite,Lita,Nephlite,Jedite,Rei,Hotaru  
Serena:(At the head of the left end of the table) Missing:Darien  
Setsuna,Diamond,Ami,Zoisite,Diana,Alan,Rini,Helios,Sapphire,Rubeus (Right of Serena)   
  
Darien had gone to visit Andrew with Princess Kakyu(Andrew's Girlfriend),and Michiru+Haru had gone to visit Haru's planet Uranus for a vacation that had been long put off for both of them.They all would be back in 3 days.  
  
Mina turned to Malachite and said,"Doesn't Lita make the best Orange Chicken with Rice?" Malachite grunted and continued stuffing his face.  
Mina continued,"MAN,all I get out of you these days is a grunt can't you talk anymore? Did you forget how to speak? It's very frustrating!" *Mina Sulked* Malachite stopped pigging out and said,"Honey,I'm hungry, and if I start talking to you I'll forget I'm eating and then I'll be hungry later,and then I won't get any rest,I always get lost in your eyes so please let me finish before I get lost once again in you.O.K?"  
Mina leaned over and gave Malachite a Full-Blown Kiss on the Mouth.For a minute Malachite just sat there and then turned away from her and started eating faster.Mina giggled.  
  
Setsuna was talking to Serena,"Darien E-mailed me today and said he might be home early,like tomorrow!" Serena choked on her Oreo Shake, "What!?" Setsuna nodded,"He also said that Kakyu was staying with Andrew on Earth for at least another week,and that he was bringing someone back with him." Serena asked,"Did he say who?" Setsuna said no.  
  
The conversation drifted to Rubeus down the table(to himself),"I wonder who this person is?"  
  
Hotaru whispered to Rei saying,"Why did Serena have to put me across from Sapphire,she knows I think he's a JERK!!! I wish I could just wipe that smirk off his face,it would give me great pleasure to put him in his place.*Hotaru gives Sapphire an Evil grin,thinking of mangeling his face all the while* Rei blinked,"I think Sapphire likes you and Serena knows it,and you know how she just LOVES to play matchmaker between love/hate relationships." Hotaru sighed,"I wish she wouldn't do it with me,I was hoping she would overlook me or something." Rei grinned and gave a little laugh,"You know she finds everyone in the palace,who isn't attached,to match up the way she wants them matched."  
"Oh,well I guess I can bear it for a little while but when it get's out of hand I'm gonna have to tell her." Hotaru faced forward and started to nibble on her food.Rei said under her breath,"You don't know how bad it's gonna get before it comes and then Serena will know she can't pair everyone the way she wants."  
  
"Did you say something my feather?",Jedite asked Rei. "Nope,I was just commenting on the exquisite food tonight,Isn't it great?" Jedite nodded then continued to eat.Rei stared at Serena for a moment with a killer expession on her face of pure evil glee.Serena wondered what had made Rei so happy because it gave her the chills to know Rei looked like she'd won a match of fencing against Serena.Serena knew something she didn't like was going to happen soon and she wondered if Rei knew who the person coming with Darien was,maybe that was it?  
  
"My Beatiful Statue do u know who's coming with Darien back to the Moon?I ask you because you usually find out about new things that are happening before anyone else here?,said Zoisite to Ami.Ami stopped eating,"I don't know,for once I don't know?",she said,puzzled for the first time.  
  
Sapphire was talking to Rubeus,"So what do you think about that grin Hotaru gave me? Do you think she's out to get me?" Rubeus gave a start,he had been looking at Serena. "I think Hotaru's going to mop the floor with you.",Rubeus said in a quiet voice.His attention was now focused on Sapphire.Sapphire shrugged,"As if she could.",he said in a critical voice.Rubeus's shoulders were shaking with choked laughter, "Oh,Believe me when I say she CAN do it and WILL do it when she get's the chance." Sapphire sneered at Rubeus and broke off their conversation.  
  
Rini,Helios,Diana,and Alan were all betting when Sapphire was going to get his lights punched out by Hotaru.(So BLOODTHIRSY Huh?) "I bet it'll be next week,7 days." said Diana.Rini said,"Naw it has to be in at least 2 days at the most,you don't know how much Hotaru thinks Sapphire is a jerk." Helios said,"I say 5 days,what about you Alan?" Alan swallowed his chicken and said,"Tomorrow."  
  
Diamond called down the table to Nephlite and Lita. "Hey,Lita this food is the BEST!!!" Nephlite grinned like an idiot and hugged Lita close. "Yeah,she's the Best damn cook in the world and she's MY Girlfriend! How did I get so lucky?"(He definitely looked baffled to Diamond) Diamond laughed as if he were about to keel over.Lita blushed and gave Nephlite a kiss on the cheek,"You are so great at compliment's I gotta start learning to compliment you back." Nephlite smiled,"You don't have to compliment me back because you already do when you cook me this great food,even if you do cook it for everyone else too." Lita blushed a darker red and this time kissed Nephlite on the lips.Diamond called to them again and said,"Get a room you two lovebirds." Everyone heard that and took the time to laugh at that before they went back to eating.  
  
Luna sipped her milk and out of the corner of her eye she watched Artemis gulp his down. "How cute he looks today.",Luna said to herself.  
Artemis knew he was being watched by Luna and his heart warmed.Like a bolt of lightening he turned to look at Luna and caught her looking at him.Luna blushed beet red and lowered her eyes,pretending to be coy. Artemis tried to keep a straight face but couldn't so he burst out laughing and fell right out of his chair and on to the floor,rolling around.Luna was outraged and kicked Artemis in the shin really hard. That got him to stop laughing and instead he was grabbing his shin, howling. "Serves you right for laughing at me Artemis,now you know how I felt when you laughed at me,in front of everyone too." Artemis had no expression on his face as he got up,but he knew everyone was staring.He glanced up and everyone burst out laughing for the second time that night.Once it calmed down it was time to go to their rooms and get some rest.It was 10:00 and they all had to wake up early in the morning to study their books.Luna was giving them a test tomorrow on the languages of the Earth.They have to know at least one by tomorrow, they'd been studying for months.  
  
Everyone left the dining room and went to their rooms.  
  
Later after Serena had lain in bed for an hour or two her heart was still troubled about the new person coming home with Darien tomorrow, "Who is this person? and why do I have a feeling I should be threatened by him or her? I'll find out soon enough." Serena drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
What do u think people? Is it o.k.? Please R&R!!! I would love to hear what you have to say about My Story! ^_~ 


	4. WS3 The New Senshi

*Warrior Senshi*   
*****************  
  
The New Senshi   
  
*Chapter Three*  
****************  
  
Sailor Moon and other character's do not belong to me!^_~ ***********************************************************************  
  
Serena felt like her brain was about to explode.She'd been studying for the language test since 6:oo that morning.The language they were taking the test on was Ukrainian,it was too complicated for Serena's brain to handle but she was determined to learn this language and all the rest they had to know in a couple of months time each.   
  
It was 9:00 when Luna came to Serena's door.Luna knocked,"Serena it's time for the language test." Serena looked at the door and said,"I'll be down as soon as I get dressed." Luna looked at her watch then at the door again,"Alright,but hurry up." Luna left and Serena jump out of bed and raced to the bathroom quickly washing up and dressing.Serena was thinking,"If I hurry I can probably get a couple more minutes of studying in before they send someone up to get me again." Serena was back in her room in ten minutes flat and studying again.She only got five minutes to study before Rubeus came up this time calling to her,"Hey meatball head you awake in there? Luna wants you down for the test now so come on,she said for me to stay here until you came out." Serena lazily walked to the door and opened it,"Alright,I'm coming." Serena grabbed her langauge books and shut her door.While they were walking down Rubeus tried to make conversation but Serena was studying and just kept walking while he talked to her,Rubeus stopped talking and just concentrated on making sure Serena didn't fall because she wasn't watching where she was going.He was surprised when they made it to the study room without any mishaps at all.  
  
They sat at the table and took up their pencils. "Is everyone here?" She called out people's name's and when she was satisfied everyone was there and not one person was missing,they began.It took Serena four hours to finish the test,it took Ami one hour,Rei,Lita,Mina and all the guys finished in two and a half hours,it took two of the three younger girls to finish in three hours,the last one of the younger girls which was Hotaru finished in two hours flat.Luna said she would have all the tests corrected by tomorrow.Everyone left to get breakfast.  
  
  
Darien was at the Moon Airport with Mensuna. "Finally,I'm back home.Mensuna what do you think of your new home planet?" Mensuna was looking at the stars when she answered,"It's beautiful,I can't wait to meet you friends,I hope they like me." Darien chuckled,"Oh,I think they will."  
  
Setsuna checked her e-mail for the second time that day wanting to see if Darien had sent her the time he was going to get back today.Diamond came out of the shower,bare-chested and toweling dry his hair and asked,"Any word from Darien?" "No.",said Setsuna.Diamond sat next to her on the bed and said,"I'm gonna get ready now,maybe WE can go on a vacation of our own,hmm? Would you like that?I'm gonna ask Serena tomorrow if we can go next week,O.K. my flame?" Setsuna hugged Diamond close and said,"That would be great,some alone time for us,I would love that."  
  
Mensuna looked up at the palace and gasped,"It's so BIG Darien!!!,I think I could get lost in this place." Darien smiled,"Don't worry I'll have Ami show you around,she knows where everything is and will help you get a feel for the place,O.K?" Mensuna nodded and smiled.They went inside.  
  
Serena heard the bell blair and looked out the window to the courtyard,she saw Darien there and didn't notice the person standing next to him.She had eyes only for him and she raced out(squealing)of the study room and down the stairs to the courtyard and straight into Darien's arms that were outstretched toward her all the while he was laughing too.They hugged each other tight and kissed for a full two minutes before Darien remembered Mensuna was standing there next to them.She was looking around quietly taking in her surroundings.Darien called Mensuna's name and turned Serena torward her,"Serena this is the person that I wanted you to meet,she's the new senshi I found. Serena, Mensuna.Mensuna,Serena.Serena this is Sailor Earth." Serena looked at Mensuna and said,"Hello,I'm Serena as Darien said,I am the Queen of this planet and owner of this palace.You will be meeting my friend's in a minute for it looks like they're coming this way." Serena started to introduce Mensuna to everyone. "This is Rei,Ami,Mina,Lita,Setsuna,Luna, Hotaru,Rini,Diana,Jedite,Zoisite,Malachite,Nephlite,Diamond,Artemis, Sapphire,Helios,Alan,and last but not least Rubeus.Everyone this is Mensuna our New Sailor Scout,called Sailor Earth." Mensuna nodded to everyone as they were introduced to her and when she got to Rubeus she stopped and just stared. "He's the most handsome man I've ever seen.All that gorgeous shock of Red hair with Deep Blue eyes and he's SO tall, with that muscled physique just adding to his appeal.",she thought to herself.Rubeus was staring too and thinking,"Oh,my gosh,she is just plain Gorgeous with that tanned skin, that copper brown hair of hers, those lavender purple eyes the same color as the purple roses in Serena's garden and that body~!Wow!!!  
  
After Mensuna was settled Serena came to talk to her,"Hey how you doing in here? If you don't like it I can give you a different room." Mensuna shook her head and said,"No need this one is suited to me with all this green stuff and the painted sunset on the wall." Serena said,"You haven't met everyone yet because two of them are at the planet Uranus for a vacation and the an other two are at Earth,and the last two are at the planet Cosmos ruling until they can come for a visit." Mensuna pronounced,"I already have met Kakyu and Andrew so that's two off the list." Serena smacked herself in the head,"Of couse you've met Andrew and Kakyu,I mean you lived on the Earth and that's where Darien found you.I gotta remember these things,I'm a little tired because we had a test on one of the languages of the Earth and I got up early today and studied so I'm dead tired now if you will forgive my memory lapse." "Of course I will,you shouldn't have to deal with so many new things at once,I know how it is.",said Mensuna.Serena said goodbye and that she would see her at dinner later.As Serena walked out she wondered what she had been afraid of,she didn't feel threatened now that she'd met the person Darien had brought home,she felt relieved.When Serena was gone Mensuna laid down on the bed and thought of Rubeus...  
  
Dinner was a smash that night and everyone was pooped after so they went straight to bed.Mensuna was out in the garden sitting and thinking about tomorrow.She picked a purple rose,"Wow it's the same color as my eyes." She brought it to her lips. When she heard a noise she dropped the rose on the bench next to her.Rubeus came out of the shadows. "Don't be afraid,I won't hurt you.",Rubeus said as he came toward her and the bench.Rubeus picked up the rose and sat next to Mensuna. "What do you want?",Mensuna asked.Rubeus leaned forward and said one word, "You." Mensuna gasped for the second time that day, this time when Rubeus's lips came down on her's in a crushing kiss,he grabbed her to him and clasped her close to his erratic beating heart.She kissed him back with a fervor.They broke the kiss,"I barely know you Rubeus!", exclaimed Mensuna.Rubeus looked at her like he was gonna eat(Devour) her and said,"You know that I'm a good kisser at least.",he said chuckling. Mensuna jumped up and ran away from him and the temptation he presented by his boyish appeal.Rubeus looked at the spot of where she had disappeared and then looked down at the rose. It reminded him of her,she was as beautiful as this rose and her skin was as soft as it's petals, the rose was the same color as her eyes too.He got up and left with the purple rose in his hand,he had an idea........  
  
  
What do u think,be honest and please R&R!!! ^_~ 


	5. WS4 Romance Rubeus&Mensuna

*Warrior Senshi*   
*****************  
  
Romance   
Rubeus & Mensuna   
  
*Chapter Four*   
***************  
  
Sailor Moon and other character's do not belong to me!^_~ ***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning when Mensuna woke up her mouth made a little O as she looked around her room.It was covered in Purple Roses and she was covered in the petals of purple roses too.There was a note on her bedside table,it read,"Mensuna,all the dozens of purple roses that live anywhere and everywhere can never make up for your beauty and the beautiful person you are inside,I thought I might as well bring some roses that matched your eyes into that already perfect room of yours. Everything you touch blossoms and grows. I hope now you know how much I want to get to know you better and will let me.",signed Rubeus~.   
Mensuna clutched the note to her heart.  
  
Mensuna jumped out of bed and threw on her robe.It flapped around her legs as she ran down the corridor to Rubeus' room and stopped in front of his door,hand poised.She took a breath and then knocked quietly,her heart pounding.Rubeus opened the door not ten minutes later but it felt like forever to Mensuna.  
Rubeus was shocked to see Mensuna in nothing but a bit of a blue-green lace nightgown and a cover robe the same color but covering even less then the nightgown did,that's why he was surprised when Mensuna pulled it over herself not leaving much to Rubeus' imagination.Rubeus looked her up and down,"Did you get my note?" Mensuna nodded and was suddenly light-headed,she had noticed that Rubeus was bare-chested! Rubeus caught her up in his strong muscled arms before she fell and held her close to his chest. "What's wrong?", asked Rubeus.  
Mensuna looked up at him from her awkward angle in his arms. "Oh,nothing I don't think I ate anything last night and I was running down here and got a bit of a head rush..." Mensuna broke off at what she heard herself saying and said to try and fool him, thinking it wasn't too late,but she knew it was,"I mean I just didn't eat anything yet",It was a lame excuse but it was all she could think of at that moment,with Rubeus' chest in her face she was distracted and she really was hungry.She started to look around Rubeus' room (While still in his arms)for any food she could get out of him before she fainted at his feet and embarrased herself even more than she already was in front of just about fainting in his arms and running down here in nothing but her nightgown,HER NIGHTGOWN,she thought,"Oh my gosh I am wearing the see through one because it was so hot last night and I didn't know how to turn the air conditioner on and now I forgot to change before I came down here." She almost fainted on the spot right then and there from the shock that Rubeus was getting a good view of all her goods.She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him staring at nothing in particular and he wasn't staring at her(alright)maybe he hadn't noticed.Oh,Rubeus had noticed and was trying to keep his eyes straight ahead at the open door she had come through and how he was going to get her out of his room and quick before he himself fainted from pain/pleasure.She was rubbing against him in a very sensual way.  
  
Rubeus stood Mensuna up and said,"Are you good to stand?" Mensuna nodded,mute.They stood there for a couple seconds before Rubeus remembered that she was hungry. "Do you want some of my food I had just come back from the kitchen when you came over here,I didn't eat much last night either." Mensuna ducked her head and nodded slowly.Rubeus walked over to the tray of food he had tucked away on his cedar chest at the end of his bed.He put a different variety of food on a dish.Some FrenchToast,Bacon,Scrambled eggs on white bread(with cheese), Fruit(strawberries,banana,cantaloupe,plums,apples,kiwi,etc...),for the vegetable Asparagus w/cheese,some milk for the drink and he was set on her food(notice he likes dairy).He piled his plate with the same things then set them on his table,one across from the other.He beckoned to Mensuna.She docilely walked to the table and sat down.Rubeus looked at the door then remembered he'd wanted to get her out of his room quick,now he had to wait until she was done eating to get her out. Rubeus went to the door and shut it.They sat at the table and all was silence.They ate.  
  
When their hunger was satisfied they both leaned back in their chairs and watched each other warily from under drooping eyelashes.Rubeus spoke first. "Are you still hungry?".Rubeus was still hungry but not for food.  
Mensuna noticed the hungry look in Rubeus' eyes and blushed three shades of crimson.It was the same look he'd had in his eyes the night before when she had run away from him. "No",she stammered. Moving on.  
  
"I did get your note and I have to say it was very thoughtful,I do want to get to know you better.I'm sorry I ran away from you last night but I was so confused when you kissed me.I felt as if I were floating on a cloud",she said dreamily then blushed some more.  
Rubeus was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say but the words came to mind soon enough. "I know what I want to say to you Mensuna." Here goes_Rubeus thought,"I felt the same way you did only more frightening. I hadn't known you for more than a couple of hours and I was already contemplating you as my girl.I felt as if I had known you for a many years and I didn't want to let that go that's why you woke up this morning with your room filled to capacity with flowers the same color as your eyes.I wanted to do something to show you I care and that I didn't just want your beautiful features on the outside but also the beautiful person on the inside that you are." Mensuna smiled a heartstopping smile at Rubeus and launched herself into his arms.  
  
Rubeus stood there shocked and them hugged Mensuna close.Only for a few minutes he thought any longer and I'll expire from sensory overload. Mensuna never wanted to let go of him. A couple minutes later she noticed that he was still bare-chested and she started to explore his backside.Rubeus almost jumped out of his skin at those tentive touches and instead grabbed ahold of Mensuna's arms and held her a good couple inches away from his chest and her traveling hands.It was time for her to go.  
  
Mensuna didn't understand why Rubeus didn't want to hold her anymore. Rubeus told Mensuna that he had to get dressed and that he would see her later.He explained that he had liked that she'd touched his back he wasn't mad at her but he still had to get dressed and ready so they both weren't half naked and they could talk,he said he couldn't talk while she still only had her flimsy nightgown on and him in only his boxers.Mensuna blushed and said she'd see him later. When the door closed to his room for the second time that morning he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
^ Author's Notes ~ ------------------  
Well what do u think of this chapter? I know Mensuna blushed a little too much and not much is done in this chapter except for Rubeus and Mensuna's first major confrontation since the night before but bear with me. And Please tell me what you thought so I can make my next chapter better. Thank You. ^_~ 


End file.
